<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020: Daddy Kink, Edging, Rimming by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087892">Kinktober 2020: Daddy Kink, Edging, Rimming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But only a little, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Edging, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rimming, and our old friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevada and Caractacus fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020: Daddy Kink, Edging, Rimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie_Morris/gifts">Millie_Morris</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nevada digs his fingers into Caractacus's asscheeks before he slowly pulls them apart. Nevada grins at the high-pitched whine Caractacus lets loose as Nevada simply hovers over his hole, breathing in and out. </p><p>"Please," Caractacus says, and he presses himself into the bed, clearly determined not to push up to meet Nevada's mouth because he knows he won't get any relief that way. </p><p>"Aren't you a good fucking boy?" Nevada says, and the way Caractacus shivers makes Nevada lick slow and hard over his hole. </p><p>Caractacus swears and grips the sheets. "Please," he says. "Please."</p><p>"Come on. You know that's not what I wanna hear," Nevada says, though he can't stop himself from dragging his tongue around the entire circle of Caractacus's hole. </p><p>"Daddy," Caractacus gasps. "Daddy. Please. Please, Daddy." </p><p>Nevada groans against Caractacus's hole. He licks Caractacus again, then again, and a third time, making sure to leave a sloppy wet trail behind each time. When he presses his tongue into the ring of muscle, it gives easily, and Nevada licks into Caractacus without a pause. </p><p>"Oh!" Caractacus breathes, back bowing at the first press of Nevada's tongue into his ass. "Yes. Please. More." </p><p>Nevada jerks away from rimming Caractacus even as he'd prefer to press his whole face in tight and make Caractacus ride his tongue. "You like that?" He asks, sucking hard and mean on Caractacus's left ass cheek, knowing exactly how to leave a deep, purple mark. "You like me eating your ass, boy?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes. Daddy. Yes."</p><p>Nevada bites hard on the mark he's left. Caractacus groans, and his ass flexes as he fights not to push up against Nevada's teeth. Nevada rewards him by tongue fucking his ass as hard and fast as he can. Caractacus lets loose a choked yell and gasps so loudly that Nevada feels it in his bones. </p><p>"Yes, Daddy. Yes. Daddy. Yes, please. Yes. Yes. Make me earn it, Daddy. Yes. Please."</p><p>Nevada almost freezes at Caractacus's litany. He always thinks he's ready to hear Caractacus beg openly and shamelessly for more of what he wants, but every single time he hears Caractacus do it, Nevada almost fails in purposefully torturing him. But Nevada keeps going, keeps fucking Caractacus with his tongue and and sucking loud and sloppy over his hole. He digs his nails into Caractacus's ass so there'll be bruises later and licks from the top of Caractacus's crack down to the bottom of his balls. </p><p><em>That</em> makes Caractacus jerk hard, and Nevada gets a glimpse of his dick when he does. It's red and purple, drooling pre-come. Caractacus is so hard it has to hurt, but he's not rubbing off on the sheets. He's not begging for Nevada to finish him. He's being a very good boy and taking what Daddy wants to give him, waiting for permission to come. </p><p>Nevada chuckles against Caractacus's ass and massages his tongue back into him.  Caractacus howls and shivers, </p><p>"Daddy, please. Yes. Daddy. Please. Daddy, yes, like that. Oh, it's so good, Daddy. It's so good." </p><p>Nevada reaches down for his own dick and jerks himself off quickly as he keeps working Caractacus's ass. He sucks another hickey under the first one, then pulls off completely so he can come on Caractacus's hole. </p><p>"Yes, Daddy, come on me," Caractacus moans. "I love when you come on me, Daddy."</p><p>Jesus fucking Christ, Nevada thinks he's going to come a second time just from Caractacus's filthy mouth. He squeezes the last of his come from his dick and uses the tip to rub it into Caractacus's skin. "You want to come, boy?"</p><p>Caractacus sucks in a breath, whole body going still. "If I've been good enough, Daddy," he says quietly. </p><p>Nevada groans and yanks Caractacus upright with one arm as he pushes two fingers into Caractacus's ass without warning, his own come running down his wrist as he does so. </p><p>"Oh!" Caractacus shouts. "Oh. Oh." </p><p>"Say my fucking name," Nevada hisses in his ear, wrapping his hand tight around Caractacus's dick. It's hot to the touch. Nevada bites Caractacus's shoulder. "Yell my fucking name so the neighbors know who's fucking you, boy."</p><p>"DADDY!" Caractacus shouts. He quivers from head to toe as Nevada jerks him off and fucks his ass with his fingers. "DADDY! FUCK ME, PLEASE, DADDY. MAKE ME COME DADDY."</p><p>Nevada pushes his fingers up against the top of Caractacus's channel and shoves them forward until he hits his prostate. Caractacus's dick jumps in his hand and more precome leaks from the slit, but he doesn't come. </p><p>"Good boy," Nevada says, rubbing over Caractacus's prostate again. Caractacus groans brokenly and throws one arm behind himself to hook behind Nevada's head. "Say please," Nevada orders as Caractacus turns his head to beg a kiss.</p><p>"Please. Please. Oh, Daddy, please," Caractacus says. "Please let me come, Daddy. Let me come. You said I've been good, Daddy."</p><p>Nevada bites Caractacus's mouth before he kisses him. He jerks Caractacus faster, pushes against his prostate again. Caractacus still doesn't come. "Make a mess, boy," He says against Caractacus's mouth. "Come all over yourself."</p><p>Caractacus moans, and his whole body clenches. Nevada hits his prostate again, and Caractacus wheezes out a breath as spunk starts shooting from his dick, hitting his own chest and arms and belly. </p><p>"Yeah," Nevada says in Caractacus's ear, milking him to the end of his orgasm. "That's a good fucking boy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to M for the beta! Especially this time because I misspell Cractacus's name about 40% of the time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>